


My Side

by peachpoof



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA + BamBam live together, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, everyone points and laughs at hyunjin, jeongin is hyunjin's tutor, minsung is loud, this is my first ao3 work lets fucking go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpoof/pseuds/peachpoof
Summary: "we're not divided, we're each other's strengthall your words are by my sideyou just calm me down"After his dad got laid off from his big city job, Hyunjin and his family are forced to move to the sleepy town of Yellow Wood.Already failing his literature class three weeks into the school year, Hyunjin receives Jeongin as his tutor.Consequently, he also receives Jeongin's entire friend group and unrequited love.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 6





	My Side

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am very new at ao3 so please bear with me :) I originally posted this on wattpad, but I wanted to post it here also! I hope you enjoy!

The autumn air had already started to set in in the sleepy town of Yellow Wood, despite it only being September. Jeongin flipped the collar of his jacket up and scrunched his shoulders against the cool breeze.

It was the first day of his junior year of high school, and he wasn't excited. Junior year meant the SAT, it meant thinking about colleges and future careers. Thinking about the future made Jeongin's stomach tie up in knots.

He was shaken away from his negative thoughts with a shove that almost made him fall face first onto the cement. He whipped around and narrowed his eyes.

"Felix cut it out! You almost made me fall on my face!"

Felix flashed a grin before his eyes widened. "You dyed your hair! So red!"

Jeongin smiled softly and twisted a strand of his hair. "Do you like it?"

"Red suits you. Not as much as it suits me, though," said Seungmin, coming up behind Felix.

The three had known each other since they were little. They were all next door neighbors, and because of that, they were inseparable.

They all walked to school together, talking animatedly about the school year ahead. Jeongin was the only one entering his junior year, and it sort of pissed him off. It also made him dread the end of the year, when all of his seniors would graduate.

"I wonder if Jisung will be late again this year," Seungmin said, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk.

"Only he has the capability of being late to school on the first day of his last year of high school," Felix sighed.

Jeongin giggled to himself and pulled the straps of his backpack tight around his body. Maybe junior year would be survivable with his friends at his side.

☀︎︎

Yellow Wood high was a small school fit for a small town. Everybody knew everybody, which was sometimes both a blessing and a curse. When Jackson Wang threw a rager that got shut down by the police the week before winter break last year, the story spread throughout the school like wildfire. Jeongin was thankful that he wasn't too brave, he didn't know what he would do if a nasty rumor spread around the school about him.

Felix led the three of them down the hall and to the library, where they immediately spotted the rest of their friends.

Jisung was yelling and making hand motions, leaving Chan in a fit of laughter. Minho looked at his boyfriend bemusedly, his eyes glowing with admiration, despite Jisung looking like an absolute idiot. Changbin looked miffed, and kept interrupting Jisung's ridiculous rant with short bursts of anger.

The three approached the table, stopping Jisung's act short. All eyes were on Jeongin.

"You're a little cherry!" Chan smiled. The rest murmured in agreement, comparing Jeongin to various red fruits. With a blush, Jeongin slid his backpack off his shoulders and sat down next to Chan.

"It's so weird not having BamBam here with us," piped up Minho. They all nodded in agreement. BamBam graduated the year before. It was the first school year in a long time without him in it.

"In other less depressing news, I only have one credit left that I'm required to have, so technically I can graduate early," Jisung said proudly, leaning back in his chair.

Minho elbowed him in the stomach. "Tell them what credit you're missing."

"That's classified information."

Minho turned to the rest of the boys. "He doesn't have his gym credit yet."

The boys burst into laughter, leaving Jisung sinking down in his chair, a pout etched onto his round face.

"You have to be in a class with freshman for an entire semester? Good fucking luck, squirrel boy," Changbin choked out between laughs.

"Not even that, but it's gym. I hated gym when I was a freshman," Seungmin shivered.

"Why didn't you take gym your freshman year like the rest of us?" Jeongin asked.

Jisung slammed his hands down on the table. "I took two art classes, goddammit! I thought I was an art hoe when I was 14." That earned another laughing fit from the rest of the boys.

Jeongin was grinning ear to ear. He only ever felt happy and comfortable around his best friends. They'd been through thick and thin, they'd dealt with countless crises, it was only natural they were all inseparable. Jeongin admired them all, and they were all special to him in their own way. He wanted to stay with them forever.

The bell rang warning that there was only five minutes till class started. The boys scrambled out of the library and went their separate ways.

☀︎︎

Jeongin was trying not to fall asleep in his AP math class. With Mr. Suh rambling on about the syllabus, it was hard to keep his eyes open.

Jeongin's phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up to see Mr. Suh facing the board. He discreetly pulled his phone out and was thrown into the group chat.

**pissboy council**

sungie:  
bruh

sungie:  
y'all see this dude sitting in front of me?

licks (felix):  
why does he look so expensive

stupid idiot (seungmin):  
he hasn't even breathed in my direction and he called me poor

me (jeongin):  
whomst

licks:  
looks like a new kid

channie:  
pay attention to your classes

cat god (minho):  
pay attention to what? it's just syllabi

sungie:  
I stuck a pencil through the bandana he's wearing lmaooooo

stupid idiot:  
I was holding my breath the entire time you did that omg

me:  
he didn't notice??

sungie:  
no lmfao

sungie:  
oh shit

stupid idiot:  
omg

licks:  
jisung you're the entire circus

channie:  
???

stupid idiot:  
he did, in fact, notice

licks:  
the glare he gave jisung made me afraid for his life tbh

cat god:  
that's what you get stupid

sungie:  
wow. even my boyfriend turning against me.

me:  
oh no

me:  
I just made direct eye contact with mr. suh

me:  
pray for my safety

Jeongin frantically shoved his phone in his pocket and smiled innocently as Mr. Suh approached him. He got off with a warning, Mr. Suh going onto explain that his rules were lax but he expected respect.

Jeongin thought about the boy Jisung was bothering. He was surprised he didn't already know about him, given how small the school was. Especially considering he apparently wore expensive clothing.

The rest of the day wore on, boring Jeongin out of his skull. The worst part about having older friends is that he never got to see them during the school day. It really weighed him down sometimes.

When lunch finally rolled around, Jeongin made a beeline for the cafeteria. His heart fell when he realized none of the other boys shared the same lunch period as him.

Jeongin decided on a table containing some familiar faces. He greeted them with a small smile and they returned with talking enthusiastically about their summer. Apparently they all broke into the school and swam in the pool with their clothes on. Jeongin thought about their wet socks and shuddered.

The table suddenly quieted. Jeongin looked up and stifled a gasp.

The boy was tall. His dark hair was pushed back with a red bandana, his ears were decorated with shimmering earrings and his clothes looked like they were worth more than Jeongin's house.

He sat down across from Jeongin, avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table. All eyes were on him.

"Stop looking at me," the boy snapped.

The five other boys snapped away their gaze, but Jeongin couldn't help but stare. The boy narrowed his eyes and let out a long huff.

"I don't need a brace-face redhead ogling at me," He drawled.

"Who are you?" Jeongin questioned.

The boy crossed his arms and looked away. Jeongin was already getting tired of his dramatics. "None of your business."

Jeongin glance at the boy's lunch tray and spotted his ID card. With one swipe of his arm, Jeongin snatched the card from the tray and read the name.

"Hwang Hyunjin?" Jeongin looked up. Hyunjin was fuming. He grabbed his card back and shoved it in his pocket.

"Don't talk to me," Hyunjin spat.

"What did I do to you?" Jeongin tilted his head. It was a genuine question.

"You stared at me."

"So? What's the big deal?"

Hyunjin let out a huffy breath and looked away. "It's disrespectful."

"More disrespectful than sticking a pencil into your bandana?" Jeongin smiled.

Hyunjin snapped his head back to face Jeongin. "How do you know about that?"

"I have friends," Jeongin smiled.

Lunch continued with Jeongin stealing glances at Hyunjin. His existence confused him. Why'd he dressed the way he did? How come Jeongin hadn't heard of him before? Why was he so damn dramatic?

Jeongin decided that Hyunjin was an enigma, and he didn't know whether or not he wanted to solve his mystery.


End file.
